


Difficult

by clarityhiding



Series: Fic or Treat Drabbles [6]
Category: Batman (Comics), Batman - All Media Types, DCU, DCU (Comics)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Werecreatures, Cats, Drabble, M/M, Werecat Tim Drake
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-12
Updated: 2019-11-12
Packaged: 2021-03-07 16:47:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26550865
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/clarityhiding/pseuds/clarityhiding
Summary: Even werecats get hairballs sometimes.
Relationships: Tim Drake/Jason Todd
Series: Fic or Treat Drabbles [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1930792
Comments: 2
Kudos: 37





	Difficult

**Author's Note:**

> chibinightowl asked "It’s not quite midnight yet sooo... let’s stick with a Halloween theme with JayTim where Tim is a werecat who has a problem with hairballs."

“Dammit, Tim—stop squirming!” Jason snaps as he tries wrangle his boyfriend, currently in were form, into a stationary position.“You know this’ll help!”

Under him, the caracal growls, baring an impressive set of teeth. Still, the back legs haven’t torn Jason to shreds, so he supposes Tim is ‘cooperating.’

“The instructions say you’ll lick this junk right off my finger—think you can do that?” Jason asks, pulling the tube of hairball medicine out of his back pocket.

This earns him another growl and he sighs. “That’s what I was I afraid of.” Thank goodness for sturdy leather gloves.

**Author's Note:**

> [I have a tumblr!](http://themandylion.tumblr.com/) Come visit if you want ridiculous AU headcanons, rants about the English language (and/or educational publishing), history fangirling, adorable baby bats, and veeeeery occasional fanart. Also, because I am an actual human being with opinions of my own, sometimes I post or reblog things that reflect those opinions. If you can't handle the idea of someone existing in the universe and possessing opinions which differ from your own, you should not click that link.


End file.
